Because the night
by rjt040190
Summary: Because the night belongs to us: On a cold night, Vincent has an encounter with a pretty detective. Vince/Cat
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own BATB.**_

_**Okay, I NEEDED to write this down. I don't know why, but I needed to. *grinning***_

_**The song: Because the night- Patti Smith, has been in my head for almost 2 weeks now. The song is so sexy... :p**_

_**MATURE CONTENT. You have been warned.**_

* * *

At the moment, Vincent Keller was walking on the sidewalk. He had been doing nothing the whole day and needed some fresh air. As he was able to turn into a Beast, his best friend JT advised him not to go to places where there were a lot of people. It wasn't wise to expose himself, while he was in his inhuman form. He had missed this though, being in the presence of other people.

He had on a pair of blue jeans and a brown button down shirt, his black coat and cap completed his 'night look'. Vincent needed to blend in and not attract attention. As he walked down the street, he saw a flower stand and let out a breathy sigh. It had been a long time since he had bought flowers for a woman. Before he went into hiding, he used to love to spoil his dates… when he was still a doctor… That seemed so long ago right now. As if it were in another lifetime.

As he turned around a corner, he heard a familiar song. It was one of his favorites:** Because the night**- **Patti Smith**. And just as he was about to walk into a dark alley, he heard a siren and the screeching of the tires of a Police car! He contemplated what to do, as he tried to control the Beast. Flee or stay? He didn't know why, but something told him to stay still. Vincent waited patiently, but didn't turn to face the officer.

As he heard the tapping of heels, he frowned and closed his eyes, inhaling **her** scent. Her oh so sweet, sweet scent. She smelled of roses and vanilla. He could get used to this. As he concentrated on her, he listened to her heartbeat. It was beating steadily and her breathing was normal too.

"NYPD! Sir, I need you to turn around slowly with your hands up. Now!" she demanded.

Vincent opened his eyes and almost lost it then and there… But he did as she instructed and looked her straight in the eyes. She was gazing into his with her beautiful hazel eyes. God! She was breathtakingly gorgeous. She was wearing black, ankle boots, a pair of jeans, a white blouse and she had her shiny, dark hair down. And of course the gun in her hands made her look 'complete'. Just WOW…

"What have I done, officer?" he asked, a smirk on his handsome face.

"I am a detective… " she snapped.

"Okay… what have I done wrong, detective? Have I been naughty?" he asked, his voice teasing.

She raised her eye brow and put her gun back in its holster.

"How do I know if you are a real cop?" he asked, sounding very amused.

"Wanna see my badge?" she asked.

"Definitely… " he replied.

"Okay, I will show you…" she responded and walked towards him.

At this point, Vincent heard that her heartbeat had kicked up a notch and her breathing was becoming shallow.

"My, my officer. I sense that you are turned on. Am I doing that to you? Am I turning you on?" he asked.

She didn't answer, instead she grabbed him and pushed him against the nearest brick wall. Hard.

"Ouch! This is so Police brutality…. I am gonna report, you. Officer." He said, while he faced the wall.

She cuffed him with his hands behind his back and brought her pretty red lips near his ear."I am a detective, criminal." She hissed and licked his earlobe.

"Don't." Vincent breathed, closing his eyes.

"And why not?" she asked teasingly and nipped at his neck.

"Hmmmm… because the Beast will come out." he whispered.

"Really? Well, I like the Beast. Let him come out and play…" she whispered and licked the sensitive skin on his neck slowly.

Vincent's heart rammed against his rib cage and his breathing became shallow. He inhaled and smelled her… oh God have mercy! She must be dripping at this point.

"Stay still…" she ordered and he did as she told him to.

She turned him around and looked at him with loving and lustful eyes… He desperately wanted to grab her and … oh God! The way she was looking at him, made his jeans extremely tight. His hard member **so** wanted to be freed…

"What are you doing here? I was at your place and you weren't there." She asked.

He gazed into her eyes and said." I was waiting for you, but you didn't come. So I decided to get some fresh air." He explained.

"Oh, so… the Beast still wanna come out and play?" she asked, biting her bottom lip.

"No… I wanna play… with you." He whispered.

She whimpered at the thought of doing naughty things to him and the things he was capable of.

"What? You having a visual?" he asked teasingly.

She shoved him against the wall again" What do you think? Can't you smell me? Can't you sense how turned on I am right now?" she asked, as she placed her hand on his crotch.

Vincent moaned at the contact and closed his eyes.

"Ooh, baby… you are so… hmmmm." She moaned.

"You are evil, Catherine." Vincent hissed.

She was so turned on at the moment, her core was throbbing and her panties were completely soaked. Cat licked her plump red lips and unbuckled his belt.

"Baby… not here." he pleaded.

She raised her eye brow and asked." Why not? We're in a very dark alley. No one will see…" she whispered and licked the scar on his cheek.

"Baby, I want to touch you." He said, his voice filled with hunger and desire.

She smiled wickedly. All of a sudden she grabbed his face roughly and pulled his face towards her own. Their lips crashed together, as Vincent moaned softly. Her lips tasted like the sweetest candy! As he opened his mouth slightly, she plunged her tongue inside his warm mouth. As their tongue danced fiercely and roughly, her hands wandered. It went south and landed between the both of them. Cat moaned as she felt with her fingers how hard he was… So hard… ROCK hard!

Vincent was still cuffed and wanted desperately to be free, so he could touch her. He kissed her hungrily and with so much passion, as he visualized how he would give her lots and lots of pleasure. If only his hands were free, he'd touch that sensitive place on her body. His fingers would work on that sensitive bud, making her scream and cry out of pure pleasure.

At one point, he couldn't take the torture anymore, so he tore his lips from hers. She looked at him dazed, as she tried to control herself. Her body was desperately aching for his. She needed to sink onto him and feel all of him... so badly.

"Catherine, please. I need to touch you. Right now." He begged.

His eyes glowed golden, as he growled softly, his chest heaving, his heart racing.

She smiled wickedly and whispered."Hmmmm… okay, boyfriend. You only had to ask you know…"

* * *

_**Still *grinning* widely...**_

_**Review?**_

_**Ruby.**_

_**:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own BATB.**_

* * *

_**Thank u all for the AWESOME feedback. Your reviews made me and my muse so happy.**_

_**Here is chap 2. Still *grinning***_

_**MATURE CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

* * *

Catherine had shoved Vincent into the Police car and drove away as fast as she was allowed to. They were 15 minutes away from her place and exactly 20 minutes away from his. But… she didn't want to go to either one of them. As he saw that she took a different turn, he frowned and wondered where she was taking him.

"Baby, where are you taking me?" he asked, his jaw clenched and his eyes glowed.

Vincent was fully aroused and couldn't wait any longer. He desperately needed to feel her soft skin with his fingers and needed to kiss every inch of her beautiful body…

Cat shushed him without even turning around."Shhh… sit back and relax.. Do you trust me?" she asked.

He began to feel impatient, but yet he nodded and said."Of course I trust you."

She smiled wickedly and stepped onto the gas. She too couldn't wait to be alone with him. hmmmm… what she was planning to do with him… hmmmm..

As the Bed and Breakfast came into view, Catherine began to feel her stomach do its infamous flip flops. The anticipation was literally killing her!

She parked the car and stepped out of it, her heart beating wildly against her rib cage. Just the mere thought of Vincent's hot mouth and fiery fingers on her body, made her core throb. As she walked over to his side, she licked her lips and looked at him with eyes filled with love and desire.

At that, Vincent had the urge to **turn** and break down the car door… but instead he closed his eyes shut and inhaled the fresh air.

"Baby… stay here for a minute. I'm gonna pay for the room." she whispered, as she tied her hair in a messy bun.

Just the sight of her running her hands though her shiny hair, made him wanna come. He let out a deep growl, as he inhaled her sweet scent… God! She was so aroused…hmmmm.

As he watched her walk away, his eyes were plastered on her swaying hips. He swallowed hard, as he imagined how good it was gonna feel to be buried deep within her…

Catherine was gone for 10 minutes, but to Vince it seemed like eternity. The second he saw her walking back to him, he let out a breathy sigh..

"We have room 10 all for ourselves. Gosh, its hot isn't it?" She said, as she stood at the car window and opened 1 button of her white blouse.

Vincent knew that she was teasing him and hissed."Catherine, please. Don't tease me.. come on baby, free me from my restraints."

She had a smirk on her face, as she raised her eyebrow."How bad do you want me right now?" she asked, as she opened the second button of her blouse.

Vince balled his hands into fists, as his eyes glowed again."I want you So BAD, baby… so bad that I feel like I'm about to explode right now. PLEASE, let me pleasure you, baby…Let me make you come over and over and over again…" he begged and looked her with loving and yet lustful eyes.

Those words made Catherine drip, as she tried to prevent from coming right at that spot. She was very satisfied at his answer and opened the car door.

"Free me from these cuffs, baby." He pleaded.

He stepped out of the car and turned around. Cat licked her lips, as she saw the bulge in his jeans. The second she freed his hands, he instantly grabbed her around her waist and crashed his lips onto hers. She moaned, as she felt how he plunged his tongue into her warm mouth. Just the mere thought of him thrusting deep inside of her, made her weak in the knees.

As they needed air to breathe, they pulled apart, both their chests heaving, their breaths ragged and shallow.

Vince looked down at her and whispered."Baby, I smell you. You are so wet."

Catherine couldn't take it anymore and grabbed his hand, as she dragged him to room 10. She clumsily unlocked the door and turned around to face him. He grabbed her face gently and as their lips collided, he closed the door shut with his foot.

As their tongues danced fiercely with each other, Catherine moaned softly and got rid of Vincent's cap. She tugged real hard on his hair, as they deepened the kiss. They pulled apart, so she could get rid of his coat. She helped him out of his shirt and looked at his naked torso with darkened eyes…

"Baby, I wanna lick every inch of your body." she said.

Vincent pulled her towards him and grabbed her bottom. As he helped her, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

As their lips met again and their tongues battled, Vincent gently pushed her against the wall. He tore his lips from hers and nipped at the sensitive skin on her neck, as she tilted her head back to give him better access.

She whimpered and moaned loudly, as she had her eyes shut."Baby, please. Make me come. I cant take it anymore." she panted, as her chest heaved.

Those words went straight to his hardness, making him growl softly. Vincent made her stand on her own two feet and turned her around. She gladly obeyed, as she felt her juices drip down her legs…

He pressed his hot body onto hers, making her tremble, as she felt his hardness against her. She moaned, as she imagined how he would make her come with his warm, thick fingers…

Vincent turned her around again and led her to the bed, as they kissed each other hard and deep. He gently placed her on the bed and dropped to his knees. She watched him, as he took off her boots one at a time and kissed one foot, then the other. As he looked her deep in the eyes, he pulled her jeans down her legs and helped her out of her white blouse… tearing it in the process.

There she sat, only in her underwear as he licked his lips. As she looked him with pleading eyes, Vincent placed his hands on her hips and pulled her panties gently down her legs.

She moaned and begged." Please, baby. Now. Make me come, now."

"Lie down." he ordered and she obeyed.

As he watched her with lustful eyes, Vincent delved into her wet core with his digits. As she felt his fingers on her sensitive bud, she began to moan very loudly. He began moving his fingers in small circles, knowing exactly where and how much pressure to use.

"Baby… Gawd! Oh! Vince…" she panted, as she felt close to the edge.

She felt a wonderful sensation in the pit of her stomach, as he began to move his fingers faster.

"Baby, I am close. So close…. Oh Gawd.." she panted.

Vincent moved his fingers faster and harder, as she closed her eyes and moaned out loud.

"Baby, come for me…" he whispered.

At that, she finally let go and saw her whole world explode behind her eyelids!

Catherine was about to let out a loud scream, but he muffled her by placing his hand over her mouth. As she felt wave after wave of pleasure, her whole body shuddered from the powerful release.

Vincent watched her intensely and almost exploded at the beautiful sight of her… he loved to see her come so hard… And loved the fact that he was her ONLY one…

As she came down from her high, she looked up at him."Baby, your turn…" she said, her eyes still filled with hunger and desire.

* * *

_**Still *grinning* widely...**_

_**U want chap 3? Then please leave me reviews?**_

_**Ruby.**_

_**P.S. Do u want chap 2 of : What she always wanted? Then please leave me reviews. :)**_


End file.
